


姐姐

by guaji777



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guaji777/pseuds/guaji777
Summary: 年龄操作ABO
Relationships: Jang Wonyoung/Kwon Eunbi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	姐姐

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄操作ABO

吻永远是催发欲望的第一生产力，张元英把20岁的热情黏糊糊地碾进了和权恩妃的这个吻里。口腔里温热的触感把整个身体的痒都带动起来，这注定就不是一场温柔的性爱。

太久没见面了，张元英猴急得不行，

“姐姐…姐姐…”

权恩妃嘴被急躁的年轻人堵着，没办法回答，意乱情迷着咬了咬张元英的舌尖才被松了口：

“元英啊，做吧”

有了被姐姐认证的权利，小朋友似乎突然有余裕了起来。压迫性的薄荷气息把她的Omega包裹住，像猫一样伸出一点舌头舔舔胸前，小小的虎牙蹭得权恩妃哼唧起来。张元英的脸过于纯洁了，被这样的小孩压在床上，权恩妃忍不住从背后升起一种背德感——腿间被擦过的滚烫的东西是这个奶一句哼一句小朋友的，羞耻变成红晕爬上权恩妃身体。

“姐姐喜欢我吗……”

被这样骄傲张扬的小孩问出这种问题，权恩妃只能把回答喘在嗓子里，张元英显然知道问题的答案，长手长脚牵制着姐姐：我也喜欢姐姐。

张元英把开始那个吻黏糊地从耳后一直吻到小腹，留下的都是湿哒哒和滚烫。权恩妃一边喘得费力一边想着怎么这小孩才20岁就这么游刃有余。

游刃有余的小孩没有允许姐姐继续想下去，内裤刚褪到大腿就把自己塞了进去。突然之间被填满的感觉让权恩妃飘忽得几乎没有实感，眼神抓住作坏的张元英想要瞪她，小朋友却把八字眉敛了下来。含着泪的狗狗眼看起来比权恩妃还委屈：

“都怪姐姐里面太舒服了”

恶劣！太恶劣了！

软肉开始慢慢适应挤进来的小坏蛋，湿哒哒地抓住Alpha的性器，让它慢慢地冲撞。权恩妃喘出小小的叹息，她的Alpha虽然热情得过分，Omega的本能却让她舒服得要叫出来。滚烫的性器把热染进年上的甬道里，情欲的热穿过权恩妃的整个身体，太烫了。

张元英不知道是被自己还是被姐姐烫到，整个被包裹住的快感让她颤抖着抱住权恩妃，她低下去亲姐姐的乳尖，小的软的粉嫩的。权恩妃被爱抚时身体更加不受控制，软软的乳尖在Alpha的口腔里挺立起来，对姐姐身体产生的新奇感席卷而来，舔咬和吮吸都舍不得用力。“姐姐是属于自己的”的这种想法突然充斥着张元英的脑袋，兴奋感让身下的性器又胀大了点，权恩妃急得去推小Alpha，

“太…太大了…”

Alpha有点不舍地抽了出来，那个东西就带着Omega黏糊糊的体液挺立在权恩妃面前。

“快拿开拿开啦！”

“明明姐姐刚刚很需要它呢呜呜…”小孩嘴都嘟了起来，

“都怪姐姐让人家好硬了啦…我不管，姐姐要负责的”

Alpha像是使坏一样又撞了进去，委屈巴巴的眼神让权恩妃觉得真是自己做错了一样，还没来及阻止小孩的恶劣行为，张元英就撞得更用力了。红粉色软肉湿哒哒地一张一合欢迎着入侵者，忍不住流出来的液体早就打湿了床单，紧密的入口绞住Alpha的性器，紧到这种程度有点超出张元英的预期了。Alpha很没办法地缓慢地抽动着，太紧了；权恩妃也没有很轻松，胀大后的那东西在自己里面动起来不仅Alpha吃力，Omega也被填得太满了，太胀了。温热湿滑的水仍然在不停地流出来做润滑，20岁的小朋友占据了主导地位，把温热的吻递到权恩妃的耳边：

“姐姐你看，下面有多想我”

过于露骨的话又让快感爬上Omega全身，下面紧得更厉害几乎要把小Alpha吃进去。年轻人被包裹得舒服了，不太在意自己的动作还温不温柔，一下一下冲撞进去。因为Alpha的脸上没有表情，权恩妃觉得自己像被捕捉到的猎物，被凶猛地侵犯，这样的幻想让Omega更加情动，持续哆嗦着被情欲冲刷。张元英意识到Omega变得热情，她的姐姐小而软的甬道紧紧缠住了她，剧烈的快感让她低低地喘出声，强烈的满足感让Alpha变得也有些手足无措，身下的动作显得迟缓了起来。权恩妃感受到年下的滞顿，下身不受控制地变得更紧起来，软肉紧张地裹住小Alpha，抽出手把张元英毛茸茸的脑袋贴紧自己。Alpha被这样主动的动作邀请，眼眶红了一圈，让自己挤进去更深，进攻得更猛烈。权恩妃被这样热烈的快感吓到，太深了，Omega想要逃跑，张元英这时候不温柔了，捉住她的姐姐钉在怀里，Alpha想要标记她的Omega了。

Alpha感知着自己下身的烫，感知着姐姐娇嫩的深处的热，张元英对这件事不太有十足的把握：

“姐姐…我想射了”

肯定的答复被权恩妃破碎地咬出口，Alpha乖乖卡进生殖腔里，用力地抽动了几下，把自己填满了Omega的生殖腔。这时候的小Alpha温柔又克制，乖巧地用手指擦掉姐姐眼角的泪珠。成结的过程在Omega身体缓过来的时间里显得有些漫长，张元英温柔地紧紧抱住她的姐姐，权恩妃窝在她的小Alpha怀里，少见地向年下恋人撒娇起来。热烫的体液在Omega深处冲刷着，满足感让权恩妃舒服地眯起眼睛。

有着纯洁脸蛋的Alpha小小地喘息着，再次吻上了她的Omega。


End file.
